


a simple coincidence was enough

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just like so much writing about them, M/M, Newt is in an abusive relationship, Newt is older than Thomas for 2 years, newt is in college, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "Do you want to know why Gally hit me?" Thomas felt a lump in the throat, the blond didn't wait for Thomas to respond. "He began to accuse me of cheating on him." The boy laughed weakly, and looked down. "He kept pestering me about it, and surprisingly that wasn't the reason why he did it. I got sick of being accused of the same thing, and I told him the truth that made him lose his damn mind." He looked at Thomas. "That I like you."





	a simple coincidence was enough

The first time Thomas saw Newt, it was when the blond was in the kitchen of his house, looking for a bag of weed that Minho had hidden for him.

Teresa, who's his sister, had organized a party, since their parents were away because they had decided to celebrate their anniversary in a place away from their two children. Thomas was in his room, covering his head with one of his pillows, hoping to suffocate or to the music flooding the house to disappear, either of the two options seemed favorable. He was quite angry at his sister, since their parents had specifically asked her not to have a party, and what did she do? Exactly.

Thomas looks at the door, someone is trying to open it for the third time.

"It's not a hotel!" He shouted as the people outside stops trying to force it, and the boy begged for them not getting into his parents' bedroom, although by this time, it was probably already occupied.

Teresa was in her first year of university, she was studying something that had to do with law or psychology, Thomas doesn't remember very well. She always has been a popular girl, and that explained the number of people who had attended to the event. Thomas was in his final year of high school, still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. The only thing he knew for now, is that he would have to help his sister to clean the huge disaster that would be left in the house tomorrow, and he hated her for that.

The minor, after letting out a huge sigh, stood up from his bed and opened the door of his room.He wanted to sleep, and for that he had to take a blue pill to get to Dreamland. The fact was that he needed water to drink it, otherwise he would drown in the attempt to swallow it, and the only drink in his room near liquids was an energy drink that wouldn't taste good when combined with toothpaste. When he stepped out of his room, he found a couple kissing blocking the stairs, had to try to avoid them, and then, asked them in a not very friendly tone to move. The couple just gave him a hateful look and did what he said.

The atmosphere felt very heavy. He's sure that if there's an explosion on the street no one would notice anything, there was a lot of smoke, people laughing and dancing. Thomas dodged everyone, arriving at his destination, opened the kitchen door and entered. This one was almost empty, there were two girls who were probably just looking for what to drink and a guy who was trying to talk to them, but they seemed to be not very interested in him. The girls poured their drinks and decided to leave the kitchen, being followed by the poor guy who didn't understand that he wasn't welcome. The brunet went to the cupboard, taking out a glass.

A guy entered the kitchen, Thomas tried to ignore his presence, but couldn't help but look askance as he approached him, too distracted, seeming to look for something.

The first thing he noticed was the guy's blond hair, which seemed to change to chestnut as he moved, his thin body that made him look very fragile, his clothes totally black, but in the position Thomas was in he couldn't see the guy's face. The boy was advancing, when he collided with the brunet.

"Oh, crap. Sorry." The two boys looked at each other for the first time. Thomas could finally see the blond's face, he had very thin features, pale pink lips that showed a smile, he looked quite young. Thomas could swear the boy looked his age, or even smaller. He was _too cute_ , the brunet had to admit.

"Don't worry." Thomas shook his head, indicating that it had not bothered him. After a while, in which the boys had stopped looking each other and the blond had returned to start his search, Thomas spoke again, feeling the need to continue the conversation with the cute boy. "What are you looking for?"

The blond looked at him again, giving him a smile. "Just, Minho told me that he had left a special gift for me in the kitchen, but he likes to play with me and said he has hidden it. I hope no one has found it yet. If you find it, let me know, yeah?" The boy looked around, opening the doors to the cupboard. Thomas frowned.

"What kind of special gift?"

The blond looked at him incredulously, and then let out a laugh.

" _Weed_." Thomas opened his mouth in the form of an 'o', clearly surprised. "I haven't seen you before," The thinnest boy confessed, now opening the vases that were on the table. Thomas had finished pouring the water, leaving the glass on the table. "And I'm surprised, because you look like someone who would belong to the soccer team, you know, popular. Although you have a... Peculiar aura."

"I don't go to Teresa's University." The younger one said, leaning on the table.

"I see. To which university do you belong?" The boy seemed interested in the conversation, sitting on the edge of the counter and observing Thomas.

"No, I have not yet entered the University." Thomas answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed, although he didn't know why. "I'm in high school, in my last year." He felt the need to add.

A smile was painted on the older guy's face, releasing a sound that indicated tenderness and an expression appeared on his face, as if he had guessed something. "You're Teresa's brother, right?" The blond got off the counter, came and took the brunet's face in his hands, crushing his cheeks and touching his nose. The boy blushed, looking at him strangely. Newt withdrew his hands from his flushed face and continued his search.

"Yeah, you are Teresa's brother." The minor just nodded. " _Eureka_!" The blond suddenly shouted, taking out his hand from a vase that was next to the microwave. In his hand a small bag containing, according to Thomas, a large amount of marijuana. The blond smiled.

"What do you say, _Tommy_?" He waved the bag that was in his right hand. Thomas frowned, he hadn't even said his name to the older guy and he had already given him a nickname. He decided that he wouldn't say anything about it for now, since Teresa had probably mentioned his name to him and that's why he knew it. Thomas didn't answer for a while, he wanted to continue talking with the boy in front of him, because although the blond talked a lot and didn't seem to know what personal space was, Thomas had liked him, and hadn't stopped thinking that, seriously, he was _cute_. The blond seemed to interpret Thomas' silence as a no. "It was nice to meet you, Tommy. I hope to see you again, I'll be in the living room if you change your mind." He gave him a last look and just like he entered, he left.

The boy stared at his glass of water. He had two options, he could go up to his room and take the blue pill that would knock him out and wake him up till the next day, in which he would have to help his sister to clean since he was sure she would try to threaten him with something, which always used to work, _or_ could stay all night with the cute blond who seemed to be his sister's friend, and at least enjoy a bit of the party, since at the end he would end up cleaning up the mess anyway. He stood in front of the kitchen door, and before opening it someone hit him with it.

"Tom." He saw his sister, who apologized for having beaten him and entered the kitchen, Thomas decided to stay with her, to measure the state of drunkenness in which she was. "I thought you were very angry and you wouldn't leave your room." The girl approached the table where there were many bottles, and began to serve several things that Thomas didn't really want to know what they were.

"I went down for a glass of water." The boy made sure that his sister was able to open the bottles without any problem, and when he saw that she could, Thomas let out a small sigh of relief. Teresa laughed.

"Since you're here, come to meet my friends." After the girl finished serving her drink, she took the brunet's hand before he could protest and they left the kitchen, walking among the sea of people who were in the house and heading to the living room, where there were several people sitting occupying almost all the couches. Thomas smiled unconsciously when he saw the cute boy he had met in the kitchen between them, but his smile faded when he saw that another boy had one arm around the blond's waist.

"Guys." Teresa spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "This is my brother, Thomas. He is in his last year of high school, and plans to apply to our beloved University." Everyone started celebrating. Thomas felt uncomfortable immediately because of the noise. "Tom, say hi." The girl was saying each of the names of her friends to her brother, and he was greeting them with a smile and a nod. In this way, Thomas learned that the boy he had spoken with earlier in the kitchen was named _Newt_ , and that he had a boyfriend, which was the boy who kept his hand around him, Thomas didn't bother to learn his name. His sister came to one of the boys who was sitting in one of the two extremes of the couch. "Tom. He's my boyfriend, Minho." The younger boy raised an eyebrow, in front of him was a boy with Asian features, what had surprised Thomas is hearing his sister had a boyfriend, since she hadn't mentioned it before.

"I think someone has not approved you." The girl who was sitting next to him said, _Brenda_ , Thomas remembered. Everyone started laughing, including Teresa. The girl sat her brother by her side, leaving him between her and Brenda. The night progressed further, and Thomas was in an interesting conversation with Brenda and a girl named Sonya. Thomas had told them that he still had no idea what he wanted to study, and the girls told him about their careers and the others they knew because their friends were studying them. Thomas learned that Newt was studying Physics, and that his sister's boyfriend was studying Law. Thomas turned his gaze to the front, realizing that Newt was looking at him.

"Come here." Thomas heard the boy who was with Newt say, placing the blond in his lap. The thin boy just smiled uncomfortably at Thomas and placed his cigarette between his lips, then, releasing the smoke. "You know I hate when you smoke that." Newt's boyfriend spoke again, and the blond just rolled the eyes, taking another deep drag. Newt's boyfriend snatched the cigarette from his hand and threw it to the floor, shutting it down. The blond frowned, and the two began to argue, none of their friends around them perturbed about it.

"We've told him a thousand times that he should break up with him." Brenda spoke, noticing that Thomas was watching them.

"At first he was very sweet with Newt, but then he became very jealous and possessive." This time Sonya spoke, Thomas watching her closely. "We know Newt doesn't love him anymore, well, we don't know if he ever loved him at all, but he can't leave him because the prick has manipulated him and made him believe that no one will ever love him more than him." The girl let out a sad smile. "We've tried to convince him otherwise, but he's so scared."

"The last time they attended a party, he hit Newt." Brenda grimaced, looking at the floor. "Minho almost killed him, and we thought that would be everything, but Newt forgave him."

The two girls seemed not to want to continue talking about it, and changed the subject. Thomas looked at the front again, watching the two boys keep yelling to each other, and remembered the smile the blond had given him in the kitchen, feeling bad for him.

After another time in which Thomas just listened to the girls' conversation and sometimes made a comment to let them know he was paying attention, he stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The two girls nodded. Thomas hadn't really decided if he would return after going to the bathroom, since it was probably too late and tomorrow he had basketball training, he wanted to sleep at least a reasonable time to be able to stand tomorrow.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he collided with someone, looking up he met a pair of eyes he already knew, but that were full of tears.

"Tommy." The blond smiled, even with wet cheeks, ignoring that a few seconds ago he was crying. "We met again." Thomas nodded.

"Did you want to go to the bathroom?" He stepped aside to give Newt enough space to pass through the door. The boy looked at him for a few seconds and then denied.

"Can I ask you a favor? I'm embarrassed, because we barely know each other but I wanted to know if you could lend me a shirt, a girl in the hall spilled her drink on me and has completely ruined mine." It was not until the moment he mentioned it, that Thomas noticed that Newt's black shirt was wet, by the lights of the party, the stain was not visible, but the blond was totally soaked.

"Sure, just follow me." The two boys walked to the stairs and went to Thomas' room. When he opened the door, the brunet cursed, meeting a couple without shirts on his bed.

Newt smiled and let out a whistle, drawing the couple's attention, causing them to separate. "This room was booked, could you please do me a favor and leave? Thank you." Thomas blushed, by the way in which those words could be interpreted, he kept his head down when the couple left. The two boys went into the room, Newt sitting on the bed and watching everything around him, Thomas began to look in his drawers for a clean shirt.

"Are you a fan of the universe, Tommy?" The blond pointed to the posters on Thomas' walls, which were posters of some of the planets.

"My dad is, so, I think I had no other choice."

"I know Teresa, she has the same father, and she isn't very interested in having a conversation about Jupiter and its moons." Newt said, looking at the poster about that planet.

"Okay, I admit it. I like it, but I think I'm more attracted to what happens on this planet." Thomas turned and smiled at the boy sitting on his bed, he felt better to see that the tears had disappeared from his eyes.

"Biology?" Thomas denied.

"I was referring to the things that can be done on the planet, I like mathematics, and I know they are necessary to do many things."

"They took us to the Moon," Newt said, understanding what the brunet meant. Thomas nodded, finding a shirt that would fit the skinny boy. "So you're a geeky guy, huh?" Thomas said nothing, grimacing. "I am too." Newt gave him a smile, and laughed. "Although I must confess, that I am in love with the Universe." The boy turned around and handed Newt the shirt. "Thank you very much, Tommy." Thomas only nodded and turned around, giving Newt time to change. He looked at the clock on his wall. 2:30 a.m. _Perfect_. "Done." The older one let go, causing Thomas to turn. "Normally I don't use any color other than black, but I must admit that it feels a lot better than having a wet shirt." Thomas had given him a white shirt, they were almost the same height, Newt managing to be thinner, so the shirt that Thomas had given him was a little loose, but it looked good on him. The blond boy smiled, and Thomas thought again that, seriously, he was _very cute_.

"So Tommy, is there any place in this house where I can smoke this in peace?" Newt pulled out another cigarette and waved it again with his hand like the weed bag earlier in the kitchen.

The two boys were in one of the gardens of the house, there were people there, but compared to inside, the garden was almost empty. They were sitting on the grass, Thomas with the legs extended, Newt hugging his with the cigarette between his fingers. The boys hadn't talked much since they got there, but they didn't feel uncomfortable at all, it was a silence that both enjoyed. Newt trembled a little, because of the cold that began to do when entered the night, other people not noticing it, too wasted to feel anything other than their drunkenness. Thomas extended his jacket to Newt, the older guy denied but after Thomas insisted a couple of times, he accepted it. The minor placed it on Newt's shoulders.

"How charming of you, Tommy. Thank you." Thomas sat down next to him again, Newt was going to speak, when his boyfriend appeared by the door that was in the garden, the body of the blond tensed immediately.

"Newt, it's time to leave." His boyfriend spoke, in a demanding tone. The blond only observed him, and for the second time in the night rolled the eyes.

"I don't want to leave yet, Minho can take me home." He responded, giving a smile to the blond in front of him.

"Why are you wearing another shirt and a jacket that isn't yours?" The boy came and took Newt's arm, and as if it were a doll, he lifted it off the ground.

"Gally, damn, let me go!" The boy let go of the blond's arm, causing him to wobble a little.

"Would you explain to me of who are those clothes?" Newt looked at him with hateful eyes. "Do I leave you two seconds and you fuck with another person? How cynical are you?" Gally took Newt's arm trying to pull him towards the door.

"I told you I don't want to leave. Stop! you're hurting me!" Newt shouted. Thomas froze, watching what was happening, not knowing what to do, his mouth released the first thing that came to his mind.

"He told you that you are hurting him, let him go". Gally stopped abruptly, turning to look at the boy he had ignored since he appeared in the garden. Newt looked at him too, worried. "The clothes are mine, but it's nothing you can imagine, Newt," Gally let go of Newt's arm, who crossed his eyes with Brenda, who was standing in the doorway, knowing how to read Newt's gaze, she immediately ran inside to look for Minho.

"Really Newt? You screwed Teresa's little brother?" He interrupted Thomas as he tried to explain the situation to him. He approached him dangerously, Thomas decided to stand, but the guy in front of him was taller. "You bang my boyfriend, uh? Did you like it?" This time Gally was interrupted by Newt, who hit him in the chest, trying to get him away from Thomas.

"Shut up! You're sick!" Newt kept hitting him, his boyfriend trying to grab his fists. "Leave him alone! He only did something nice for me, I don't want you to touch him."

Gally took his fists and squeezed his arms, in Newt's eyes there was fear but mostly anger.

"Does anyone do something nice for you and you prefer him rather than your boyfriend?" They looked into each other's eyes, Newt fearing that Gally would explode, but not being able to give in, he was tired of giving in. "Newt, it's a fucking kid! You are kidding, right?"

"I'm not a kid," Thomas intervened, receiving the attention of the two pairs of eyes. "It's only two years, it's practically nothing." Newt's gaze softened, dedicating a smile to Thomas. Gally noticed it and began to boil with jealousy.

"We are leaving." He pulled Newt's arm, who began to writhe to get out of his grip but couldn't do it. As he dragged him toward the door, Thomas stepped in front of them. "Move." Gally spoke in a demanding tone, scaring Newt.

"Tommy, please. Move." The brunet understood why Newt wanted him to move, and he also thought he understood why he couldn't just leave his boyfriend. Thomas knew that if he didn't move the boy would hurt him, he also knew that Gally had already fought with Minho before. Newt was only afraid that his friends would get hurt, not caring if the one who suffered the consequences at the end was him. Thomas felt a huge sadness at hearing those words leave Newt's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Newt. I'm not." Thomas stood in front of them.

"Tommy," Newt repeated, panicking.

" _Tommy_. You met him tonight and you already have a stupid nickname for him. What the fuck, Newt?" Gally glared at him, and threw Newt to the ground, to have his hands free and be able to hit Thomas. Just as he was about to do it, Minho arrived with Brenda. The girl made sure Newt was fine, who really was just embarrassed by the scene they had set up. Minho pushed Gally, and he only gave him a hateful look.

"If it were not for that boy you just threw to the grass, I would have beaten the shit out of you a long time ago. Why don't you do us a favor and leave?" Minho kept his face serious while saying those words.

Gally just looked into the garden, where Newt was sitting, realizing what he had done.

"Newt," The mentioned one denied, not wanting to even look at him. Gally frowned again and headed to the door, but not before intentionally colliding with Thomas.

When he disappeared through the door, Thomas immediately went to Newt who was exchanging a few words with Brenda, both looked at him. Newt said something else and then Brenda stood up, walking towards Minho.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing Thomas asked, sitting next to the boy who had tears in his eyes again.

Newt nevertheless, smiled. "Physically? Yes, emotionally? Can I answer you later?" Thomas returned the smile, and without thinking it, placed his hands on the cheeks of the older boy, trying to clean his tears, the blond bowed to the touch.

"Newt, how are you?" Minho asked, as he approached them, Thomas removed his hand from Newt's cheeks.

"I was telling Tommy that I'm fine. Sorry for the scene and for calling you, really." Minho denied immediately.

"You know there is no problem, I also think that _Tommy_ had it under control." Thomas wrinkled his nose when he heard the nickname on someone else's lips, he just thought it didn't sound right.

"Yes, he's quite brave." Newt turned to see Minho "And don't call him Tommy, only I call him that." The Asian laughed as he nodded.

"All right, all right. I don't want problems."

"And Teresa?" Thomas asked, since he hadn't seen her since he had gone to the bathroom, just before colliding with Newt.

"Oh, she decided to reach her limit with the drinks and her solution was to sleep. She's in her room." _Cool_. Now Thomas would have to take care of his sister all night to make sure she didn't die. Minho seemed to read his face. "Oh don't worry. I will take care of her. She told me it was okay for me to stay, do you agree with that?"

Thomas nodded immediately, her sister's boyfriend was beginning to like him. Minho nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Shit," Newt said, after a silence had formed, Thomas' eyes traveled to the boy. "Minho will stay and that means there is no free ride to my house tonight." Newt grimaced. "I think it would be better to leave now, maybe Sonya hasn't left yet and I can reach her." The blond stood up, but was stopped by Thomas before leaving through the door.

"Wait, you can stay if you want." The blond turned and gave Thomas a smile.

"You've done enough for me today, you don't need to bother."

"It doesn't bother me, I swear."

After they waited for everyone to leave the house, Thomas began to pick up the cups he found, trying to get a bit ahead of the work he would have to do tomorrow, Newt helped him to do it. They finished and after talking for a while, they decided to go up to Thomas' room to sleep.

"Take the bed, seriously, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Thomas tried to convince the blond. Newt seemed to find a solution, since he only smiled.

"We'll share the bed." He concluded, walking across the room. "Do you have any sleeping pants that you can lend me?"

"What?"

"You know, it can be a sports one if you don't have any, even a short of your sister is useful for me." The boy sat on the bed. Thomas walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of sports pants that he had, and he knew, were too comfortable.

"We will share the bed?" He asked again, his seventeen-year-old mind imagining all the situations in which that could end. He directed his eyes towards Newt who had finished saying something, that sincerely, the brunet hadn't heard. Thomas just nodded, hoping that whatever Newt had said was not so important. The blond laughed, aware that Thomas had disconnected from the world for a second. The two boys put on their respective clothes to sleep and sat on the bed.

"Tommy, I want to apologize for what happened. Sorry to make you go through that, Gally when he wants to can be a big prick, and I, I'm sorry-" The blond played nervously with his fingers, trying to avoid the look of the brunet.

"You don't need to apologize, none of that was your fault."

"Of course it was." Newt reply, looking up. "If I hadn't come or hadn't hit that girl who wet my shirt maybe that would not have happened." Thomas decided to ignore the _maybe_.

"Newt, if that hadn't happened we wouldn't have talked again. Do you really wish it hadn't happened?" The boy said without thinking, with a lump in his throat, praying that the boy in front of him didn't say he regret it. Newt's gaze softened.

"Of course not, but I would have found a way to talk to you anyway." He say and began to move the bed sheets to lie down, Thomas was surprised for the comment.

"The only one who should feel bad about the attitude he took is your boyfriend." When saying those words something in Thomas felt uncomfortable. "Don't blame yourself, please." Newt looked at him, nodding softly.

After a silence, Thomas spoke again, trying to avoid it, but blaming the time as a reason to not think what he said.

"Newt, why do you go out with him if he treats you like that?" Thomas knew he was being a complete lout when he asked that, because he knew the answer because of the conversation he had with Brenda and Sonya at the party, and that surely the blond would start to feel bad about it, but he wanted to hear it from Newt, to know how he perceived things. There was no answer for a long time, Thomas decided to move the sheets, knowing that Newt wouldn't answer and it would be better to leave it that way. It was not until he was about to lay down that Newt spoke.

"I got used to it, I suppose." He reply without expression. "My mom used to tell me that broken hearts don't exist, that you only miss the habits you had formed with that person, you follow a routine, get used to their presence. I guess it's something similar." He placed his gaze on Thomas. "Gally has always been a bad boy, and I think it was something that attracted me to him at the beginning, when I realized that it didn't suit me, it was too late to turn back, apparently he became obsessed with me and it is impossible for me to leave him now because he refuses to let me go."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of course. Being with him is a constant taking care of anything I do or say, and even if I do that, I can't control what other people say or do, things that can make him angry." Thomas knew that he was referring to something similar to what he had done before, when he refused to let them go.

"But you're aware that you can't live like that all your life, right?"

"I know." The boy stirred in bed. "Lately, I've been so tired that I've only been doing anything that could keep him calm, but today was different." Newt took a pillow, hugging it. "Thanks, Tommy."

"Newt." The youngest called. "I just want you to know that any boy who is with you is very lucky to have you, and you are worth too much. Never let someone make you believe otherwise, never let someone make you feel bad." The blond knew he had too much to think about, and for the first time he heard the words of someone else and he wanted to believe them. They looked at each other, Newt approached the boy and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Tommy."

"Tomorrow I have basketball training, maybe I will not see you when you wake up, but you can stay as long as you want. I'll be back in the afternoon." The older boy nodded and both lay down on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Upon awakening, Newt found the other side of the bed empty. He watched the clock on the wall, wondering why Thomas would have a hand clock instead of a digital one. When remembering how it was read, he noticed that it was around 10:30 a.m. He stayed in bed for another time, until 11:00 a.m. Thomas had said he would return in the afternoon, and although he didn't give an exact time, the blond decided he could wait, since he didn't want to leave without first thanking him again for everything he did for him.

He got up from the bed and headed out of the room. He went down to the kitchen, where noises were heard and entered. Teresa and Minho were there, in addition to Brenda and Sonya. The boy smiled and greeted them all.

"Newt, I didn't know you were also sleeping here." Teresa said, pouring coffee into a cup and offering him bread toast.

"Where did you sleep if Sonya and I stayed in the guest room?" Brenda asked as she smeared honey on her slice of toast with a knife.

"In Tommy's room." He reply, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Tommy? I thought Thomas didn't like that nickname." Teresa said as she got up and took a black garbage bag, starting to pick up the disposable cups that were at the place.

"Apparently is only fine when it is Newt who says it." This time Minho spoke, who began to gather all the empty alcohol bottles he found, Teresa raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think if Sonya, Brenda and I take care of the living room, and dining room and both of you from the kitchen and make sure there are no traces of sex in any room?" Newt commented, taking another sip of the cup of coffee. Teresa smiled.

"I like your motivation." She reply, while she took out more bags to give to her friends. "I thought you didn't like to pick up the mess of other people."

"I think you supposed a lot of things today." The blond commented, as he took the bags that the blue eyed girl held out to him.

"The gardens and the pool are something else, I think we'll have to join forces to be able to clean them." Brenda said, as she placed her mug in the dishwasher. Everyone nodded.

"Then, let's start." As those words came out of Sonya's mouth, everyone got up.

Thomas came into his house and the first thing he noticed was the girls he had talked to yesterday with huge plastic bags almost full.

"Hi, Thomas." The two greeted at the same time, making them laugh. The brunet saluted, entering the house and closing the door.

"I'll be back in a moment to help you, I just have to put on another clothes." The boy said, disappearing to the stairs.

Thomas, going up the stairs, met the blond boy who had slept in his bed, carrying a bag similar to the girls'.

"Tommy, you've returned." Newt gave him a smile. "How did your training go?"

"Hi, Newt." The minor greeted. "They almost hit me twice with the ball for almost falling asleep but the rest was good".

Newt laughed. "Sorry for having kept you awake, it was not my intention to sabotage your training."

"Don't worry, it was worth it." Both smiled, Newt loving the feeling that is present in him from the first moment he spoke with the brunet. "By the way, thank you for staying to help clean up the mess that is this house." The older denied, indicating that it wasn't that important.

"I helped create it, I would feel guilty if I didn't."

After a silence, Thomas spoke. "I will go to change my clothes, I'll not delay." The older one nodded and they went in opposite directions.

Newt laughed as he watched Minho take the trash out of the pool. The boy was using the network, and they had taken out bottles and beer containers. The strange thing happened when they found two condoms and one underwear.

"I thought they floated!" Minho commented, referring to the condoms.

"I think someone went home without their purple panties." Minho placed them in the trash bag, careful not to throw them out of the net.

"I bet it's yours." Newt said, making both laugh.

"Sure, because I'm a big fan of lace underwear."

"I feel so bad for the girl. Do you know how expensive lace underwear is? I bet she must be crying right now." Brenda said, Sonya and Teresa agreeing.

"If you want, you can keep it." Minho offered. The girl denied effusively.

"No, thanks. For safety I prefer not to accept it and also never go back into that pool." Everyone laughed. Thomas appeared at the door, Newt's eyes turned to him.

"Aren't you happy, Tom? This time you didn't have to collect half of the disaster." Teresa smiled at him.

"Too much, to be true. Please tell me no one fucked in our parents' room."

"You know what the answer is, and you will not like it."

After leaving the house decent, the boys decided that they would go out to eat. Teresa knowing that she was the main responsible of the disaster, offers to pay for everything.

"A boy arriving at the party, thought he had to pay the entrance and gave me the money from him and of his other six friends. I was going to tell them it wasn't necessary, but then one of their friends got sick and threw up in the garden, so I decided to keep the money as a symbol of apology."

They were at a Chinese food buffet that was inside a shopping center. The guys were sitting at one of the tables at the entrance of the place, Newt had sat next to Thomas, all were talking about the party.

"Hey, Newt. At twelve o'clock." Minho said, who was sitting on the other side of Newt. The blond directed the gaze to where his friend had indicated, and turned it back quickly.

"Oh, my God. You're bloody annoying." Everyone laughed except Thomas, since he didn't understand what the guys were talking about. Minho seemed to notice.

"That boy you see there, has flirted with Newt since day one of University."

"He's been hit by Gally twice, but he doesn't seem to care too much." This time it was Brenda who spoke.

"We started to believe that he must be crazy to not stop." After talking, Sonya took a sip of her drink.

"Newt, why do you seem to attract mentally unstable people?" All his friends laughed at Teresa's comment, the blond just rolled the eyes.

The boy they were talking about looked at them, and Minho quickly embraced Newt.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." While everyone laughed again, Thomas tried to process what had just happened. Newt slipped out of his friend's grip, hitting him after.

The guys had decided to stay a little longer at the mall. Newt was still wearing the clothes he had slept with that day. Thomas had offered him another change but the blond had denied, arguing that it was too comfortable to take off. The two boys were walking down a corridor, Teresa and Minho had entered a sports shop telling them they could get ahead, Sonya and Brenda had entered a clothing store and they decided to get away as much as they could.

Both boys went down the escalators when Newt took Thomas' arm and placed it on his waist. The brunet didn't have time to ask him why he did that, when they reached the floor and Newt was greeted by a guy, Thomas recognized him immediately and tightened his grip on Newt's waist.

"Newt, hello." The blond only nodded. "I'm surprised to find you here." The boy looked at Thomas for the first time, focusing his attention on the arm that surrounded Newt's waist. "I don't understand, have you broke up with Gally? "

"I don't know," Newt replied, directing his gaze to Thomas. "Have I done it?" The brunet was speechless. "I think we have to leave, bye." Newt said to the guy, and he didn't have time to say goodbye, since the blond and Thomas had left before he could say a word. Thomas kept his arm around Newt's waist as they walked. "Do you want an ice cream, Tommy?"

While they were sitting, waiting for the others, Thomas couldn't stop thinking that Newt hadn't ended his relationship with Gally, and was worried about the boy, for what the girls had told him about how Newt used to forgive his boyfriend and he knew that the blond would be hurt again if he stayed with him.

"What are you thinking about, Tommy?" Newt licked the ice cream and then wiped his lips with his thumb.

"You." Thomas said without thinking, realizing instantly what he had done. Newt smiled and Thomas tried to repair what he had said, but Teresa interrupted them.

"I see you didn't wait for us, to go for dessert."

"Newt had ice cream coupons, so we used them." Thomas commented, while his cheeks regained their normal tone, as they had blushed from the embarrassment he had previously felt. The blond put one of his hands in his pocket, taking out the strip of coupons and extending it to Minho.

"I think there are some left, take them."

"That's why you're my best friend." Minho said as he tore them off and went away to go for the ice cream, Teresa following him a few steps behind.

Everyone was in Minho's car, they were driving to Newt and Sonya's house, since it was the second closest to the mall. They had already left Brenda at hers. Thomas found out, not much to his surprise, that Newt and Sonya were brothers.

"Tom, by the way, I didn't find the book that mom asked me to buy you." Thomas cursed under his breath.

"Which book?" Newt asked curious, as he played with Thomas' seatbelt, who was sitting on his right side, leaning against the car door.

"A physics book, I don't remember the name, but I have it here." Right before Teresa could take out the paper where the information was written, Thomas interrupted her.

"Physics, Giancoli." The brunet stopped leaning on the door and looked at Newt.

"I have it, I can give it to you if you need it." Newt commented, the minor nodded and thanked the gesture.

They arrived at the house of the two blondes, who got out and said goodbye, thanking Minho for the ride.

"Come, Tommy. I will give you the book." Teresa told her brother that they would wait for him in the car, this one nodding and following Newt towards the house.

The two boys entered after Sonya, who said goodbye to Thomas heading towards her room, probably to sleep. Newt's house was smaller than his, but it felt very cozy. Newt instructed Thomas to follow him and they entered his room.

Newt's room looked a lot like Thomas', it was full of books and posters stuck to its wall, only it had almost twice as many posters. Thomas smiled as he observed some of them, they were posters of planets, just like the ones he had.

"I told you I was a lover of the Universe." Newt said, as he began to search through his books. After a short time, Newt extended the book to Thomas.

"Thank you." The younger boy said, as he took the book between his hands. "I think I have to go."

The blond grimaced. "So soon?"

"Teresa's not exactly a very patient person." The blond made a weak laugh.

"I understand." He took several steps towards Thomas, invading his personal space, the minor didn't mind. "I hope to see you soon, Tommy. Thank you for everything." The older placed his arms on the shoulders of the child, approached and closed the distance between them with a kiss, it was just a touch, which didn't last several seconds, but when both separated, they smiled as if they were part of a trance. They looked each other in the eye, and ending it, Newt directed Thomas towards the entrance of his house, letting him out. Thomas climbed into Minho's car with a stupid smile drawn on his face that lasted all the way home.

When arriving at his house, Thomas felt like an idiot for not asking Newt at any time his phone number. He considered asking his sister, since she surely had it, but discarded the idea because he knew that she would start asking him a lot of questions, questions that he didn't want to answer. Another option was to take his sister's cell phone and search for the number, although he discarded it almost immediately, because that act sounded very childish even for him, and he did not want the blond to have that concept of him. He let out a big sigh and threw himself on his bed, not knowing what to do.

Two weeks passed and Thomas never knew what to do, it was Thursday afternoon and Teresa had just arrived from university. The two brothers were lying in the living room, at first they were watching a TV show together, but then they got distracted by their phones, now not even knowing what was on TV now.

"Tom." His sister called, making the boy look up to looked at her. "Brenda has finished a modeling course, and wants to celebrate it. It'll be a small meeting, and she told me to invite you." She smiled at her brother. "It seems that they liked you. Weird, right?" The boy just laughed and threw a cushion at his sister, who managed to dodge it and also started laughing. "Anyway, you want to go?" The boy nodded and continued watching his phone, trying not to think that maybe he will see Newt again.

Teresa rang the bell, holding the gift they had bought for Brenda. The girl opened and received her friend with a big hug, doing the same with Thomas.

The blue-eyed girl extended the gift to Brenda and she smiled. "It's a detail of mine and Thomas, who made a very big sacrifice by entering the stores with me." Brenda laughed and took the gift with a big smile.

"Thank you very much guys, you shouldn't. And thanks Thomas, I know the sacrifice that means." The three entered the house, Brenda directing them towards the garden.

Thomas smiled unconsciously when he saw Newt sitting at one of the tables, his smile erasing immediately when he saw Gally sitting next to him, the younger frowned.

"I know what you think, welcome to the club." Someone at his side mentioned, the boy turned around and realized that it had been Sonya. The girl greeted him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, Thomas. I'll serve you some punch."

Thomas knew he shouldn't be mad at Newt, he didn't have the right to judge him if he had only been with him for a weekend, he didn't know the boy, but he felt like he did, and he couldn't help feeling disappointed.

Thomas and Sonya had sat at another table, this one had introduced her to other friends they had and Thomas was talking to her. He knew that Newt had already seen him, and he felt bad for not greeted him, but he didn't want to talk to him, because he knew that he would end up saying something hurtful, because normally when Thomas is angry he can't control what he says, is a very impulsive person, and he didn't want Newt to suffer the consequences of his bad temper. Brenda soon joined them in the conversation, sitting next to Thomas.

After a while, Minho arrived with a strange drink in his hands, that was color blue and placed it in front of Brenda.

"Taste it." Brenda looked at her friend clearly confused.

"What is that?"

"If I tell you, it's not exciting anymore."

"I prefer that to dying." The girl took the drink and gave it back to her friend, Minho denied and tried to place it again in the table, spilling a little on Thomas face and shirt.

"Shit, sorry." Thomas told them not to worry and stood up, heading to the bathroom.

It was busy, so he decided to wait, when the door opened, Thomas felt a kind of _déjà vu_. Newt was in front of him.

"Oh, Tommy. You are all blue." The blond smiled at him and without waiting for an answer he took the boy's hand, entering in the bathroom. He took some paper and began to cleanse Thomas' face. Thomas just watched him, feeling the face of the other boy so close. The brunet has been wondering why Newt does that to himself, staying with Gally, but had not considered why he had a huge crush on a boy who has a boyfriend, a boy who has a boyfriend and doesn't plan to leave him anytime soon, that was just as sad. The blond finished cleaning him, the two of them looked each other in the eye, when Newt's boyfriend arrived.

"What the fuck, Newt?" He shouted, addressing the blond, pulling him out of the trance. The blond let out a deep sigh.

Thomas tried to get out of the bathroom, Gally stopping him instantly.

"Take it easy, I don't want any problems," Thomas said. "I don't want to give you explanations either, because nothing happened." Gally was surprised by Thomas' words, not expecting him to act so sure of himself. Gally remained silent, not knowing what to say. The boy raised his fist, ready to hit Thomas. "Could you be so kind as not to ruin a party in which your presence wasn't the best news? Brenda is not to blame for you being an idiot." Thomas stepped forward, bumping into Gally but passing by anyway, he gave Newt one last look, who was also surprised. "Aren't you tired?" He knew that the comment had been very risky, and he had took things too far, but he needed Newt to listen to him. Feeling guilty of leaving the blond with his angry boyfriend, at that moment he felt that there was no difference between him and Gally, because he did nothing to defend the blond from what would happen afterwards, because he fled. He felt like a lout, again.

Newt and his boyfriend didn't come back at the party, making Thomas feel guiltier than he already did. It was night and everyone in the party had already left, only the group of friends remained, except for Minho, since the Asian had said that he had a family breakfast very early the next day. The four of them were sitting in Brenda's living room, her parents were already asleep and their room was far enough away to hear the noise they could make. The girls were drinking a bottle of Baileys that a friend of Brenda's had given her as a gift.

"Thomas, don't you want a little?" Brenda asked, holding out the bottle, the boy denied.

"Or should I say, _Tommy_?" Teresa mocked, addressing her younger brother, making a high-pitched voice.

The brunet only turned the eyes.

Teresa drove while her brother recharged his head on the co-driver's door, after some traffic lights, they arrived home, Teresa turned off the car and Thomas just waited for the girl to get out. She let go of the wheel and turned around, watching her brother.

"You know you can trust me, right?" The boy looked confused, but nodded. "Is there any chance you haven't told me something yet? Something important?" The boy's face still reflected confusion. "Tom, the day of the party in our house, you and Newt...?" The girl left the question in the air, making Thomas open his eyes surprised.

"No, no, no, no." He repeatedly denied. "It was very late, and I didn't want him to leave alone, so I offered him my bed to sleep, but we only did that, we slept." His sister nodded.

"Do you like him?" There was a long silence before Thomas answered.

"I don't know." Thomas' head was a mess now, and he wasn't sure of anything anymore, so that was the most honest answer. Teresa didn't stop looking at him.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You don't need to answer me. I understand." She gave him a reassurance smile. "Newt is an amazing guy, but I don't want you to get in trouble, Tom." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have tried, but in the end it is Newt who decides, and we can't do nothing but support him. So I don't want you to feel responsible for anything, okay?" The boy nodded, with his head down, and his sister came over giving him a hug.

Another week had gone by when Thomas saw Newt again. It was Friday and Sonya had appeared at the entrance of his house.

"Hi!" She had greeted Thomas energetically when he had opened the door. The brunet let the girl pass and sit in the living room, offering a glass of water.

"No, thank you very much." The girl replied, ironing her skirt with her hands. "I came to ask you a favor." The boy looked at her, and sat next to her. "It's about Newt."

Both were on the bus heading towards Sonya's house. She had told him that recently Newt had been a little distanced from the others, and that she was very worried about it.

"And what can I do?" Thomas had asked, worried.

"Newt seriously seemed to like you, it's seems like you connected very fast." The girl explained, making an unconscious smile appear on Thomas' face. "I thought maybe if he saw you, he would feel better."

So now the guys had got off the bus and were walking the streets towards the twins' house. Thomas began to remember the last time he had seen the boy, how he had left him, he began to think that maybe going hadn't been the best idea he had ever had.

The girl opened the door of the house, being received by a note placed on the table in the dining room. She took it and read what it said.

"Apparently my parents went out to visit my grandmother and they left us dinner. Are you hungry, Thomas?"

"Newt! Dinner's ready." The girl shouted from the kitchen. Thomas helped her set the table, and he was sitting, talking to the pink-skirted girl, when Newt entered.

Thomas turned his head and the first thing he noticed was the black eye on Newt's face, contrasting with his white skin, Thomas' body tensed instantly.

"Tommy." Newt said, drawing a smile on his face, but clearly tired. "I didn't know you would have dinner with us, if I had known I hadn't come down in my pajamas." Thomas returned the smile.

"I needed to see you." Sometimes Thomas would get mad at himself for talking before thinking about what he would say, but this time, seeing that the smile on Newt's face grew larger, he thought he would let it go.

While they ate, Thomas couldn't stop looking at the huge bruise that was on the face of the blond, when Newt went to the bathroom, he immediately interrogated Sonya.

"Why didn't you tell me before we came?" The girl's face reflected sadness.

"How am I supposed to have said it? 'Hey, by the way, Newt has a bruise of the size of Pluto in his left eye.' It's not something I could bring into a conversation!" The girl whispered, watching the door all the time.

"Will you tell me at least what happened to him?" The girl gave him a sad look.

"I think it's something you need to hear from him." Thomas nodded, not very convinced but really trying to be understanding.

After a time of silence, Newt came back through the door, sitting down and eating again. The guys had a small talk, about how Sonya was doing in her classes, and Thomas in his basketball practices, Newt smiled and gave several looks to the youngest one.

"I'm too tired, so I'm going to sleep. Thomas, go wake me up when you want to leave, yes? I will accompany you to the bus station." The minor felt embarrassed, he was perfectly capable of going alone, there was no need for Sonya to accompany him.

"Don't worry, I'll go with him." Newt said, teasing Thomas, taking the plates and taking them to the dishwasher. The girl nodded, saying goodbye and going to her room.

"You know you don't need to accompany me to the station, right?" The blond smiled at him. "I'm a little taller than Sonya! You don't have to take care of me." This time Newt laughed and leaned on the table, watching Thomas.

"Okay, big boy."

They were in Newt's room, the older boy sitting on his bed and Thomas watching the books on a shelf. They were discussing a video that they had seen, when Newt interrupted the subject of the conversation abruptly.

"I broke up with Gally." Thomas took his eyes off the book shelf and put his gaze on Newt.

"What?" He asked instinctively, knowing that he had heard the confession well.

"I did it on Wednesday afternoon, I think the bruise can be a big clue. By the way, thanks for pretending that I don't look horrible." On the boy's face a sad smile was painted, Thomas immediately sitting beside him, and taking one of Newt's hands in his.

"I'm happy for you." Newt raised an eyebrow. "No, well, I mean I'm happy for what you did. It was very brave and, I know it wasn't easy for you." The boy released Newt's hand and guided his to the blond hair, caressing it, then passing it delicately over the older man's bruise. "And you don't look horrible, that's impossible." Newt looked up. "You're always smiling all the time, and that's something I like about you, but you also have the right to be sad, you know? Everyone will understand." A tear rolled down the blond's cheek and he immediately hugged Thomas, sinking his face into the other boy's chest. The brunet placed his arms around the body of Newt and started caressing the other boy's hair, comforting him. They were like that for a while, until the blond relaxed and left the hiding place he had created.

"It's too late for you to go, I think you'll have to stay." Newt spoke, as he stood up to look for paper to blow his nose and dry the remaining tears on his face.

"I haven't asked for permission, I don't know if my parents would let me." The child spoke. Newt sat down next to him, taking one of his hands in his.

" _Tommy_ , stay."

"…Yes, mom. I promise, no. Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you. Me too. Goodbye." The boy hung up and waited for Newt who was on the bathroom to come back. Newt came in and sat on the bed. "They gave me permission." Newt smiled. "Do you have any pajamas for me?" The blond stood up and opened one of his drawers, extending to Thomas the sport pants and the shirt that he had lent him the time Newt stayed on his house.

"I planned not to return them to you, but I think the situation warrants it. There's a new toothbrush in the bathroom, it's yours now."

When Thomas returned to the room, Newt was checking his cell phone sitting on the bed, when he saw the other boy, he put it away, smiling at him. Thomas sat next to him.

"To be two years younger you're too mature, Tommy." Newt commented, making Thomas smile playfully.

"You think so?" The older one nodded.

The two boys remained silent, until Newt decided to speak again.

"Do you want to know why Gally hit me?" Thomas felt a lump in the throat, the blond didn't wait for Thomas to respond. "He began to accuse me of cheating on him." The boy laughed weakly, and looked down. "He kept pestering me about it, and surprisingly that wasn't the reason why he did it. I got sick of being accused of the same thing, and I told him the truth that made him lose his damn mind." He looked at Thomas. "That I like you."

Not knowing what had motivated him, Thomas approached and placed his lips on the blond's, Newt answered the kiss instantly, placing his arms around Thomas' neck, tilting his head and deepening it. The contact of the two bodies made them feel as if they were both burning inside. Newt moved his lips at a strong pace, taking the younger boy to madness, after a while the blond hit his tongue with Thomas' teeth, asking permission to enter, the brunet opened his mouth, allowing Newt's tongue to go inside, and explored his entire oral cavity, Thomas took Newt by the waist, placing him on top of him. They continued kissing until they had to separate looking for air, even so, returning to join their lips later. The kisses began to increase in intensity, making them wetter and longer. Thomas didn't want that moment to end, he was in a session of hot kisses with the blond, who was also straddling him. They were in a battle of tongues, when Newt moaned in his mouth, taking Thomas to another level. Newt separated, placing a small kiss on Thomas' lips.

"Sonya will not want to bring you home again if we wake her up." Both boys laughed, and continued their kissing session, this time Newt kissed him in a slow but stronger way, making the boy under him suffer.

As the night wore on, Newt was still in Thomas' lap, they were watching each other's eyes, while the blond stroked the other boy's hair, handing kisses all over his face from time to time. Giving him short kisses, deepening them sometimes and separating when Thomas was very focused on them, laughing at his reaction and kissing him again.

"I hate this, but I think we should sleep." Newt whispered on the boy's lips, after they had parted from a kiss. After complaining, but agreeing, they were lying down, Newt leaning his head on the brunet's chest, while Thomas wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, putting him closer.

"Rest, Tommy." Newt whispered as he placed a kiss on the younger boy's chin.

"Night, Newt." He replied, placing a kiss on the other boy's hair. For the second time since Teresa's party, Thomas could sleep without taking the blue pill.

Thomas was the first to wake up, the first thing he noticed was the boy in his arms, making him smile instantly. The sun had not yet risen, but Thomas knew it would soon, and then he would have to leave to get to his basketball training. He felt that he couldn't go back to sleep anymore, and that it would be better if he stood up. It took him too long to get out of the other boy's grip, when he pulled away, he placed a kiss on his forehead and prepared to take his things.

"Tommy?" Newt's voice sounded like a whisper in the room, the boy rubbed his eyes and leaned on one of his arms, watching Thomas. "Come back." He mentioned, as he lifted the sheets for the other boy to come back with him. Newt gave him too much tenderness.

"Sorry, Newt. I can't sleep anymore." The other boy put a sad face but nodded, Thomas thought he would go back to bed, but the blond stood up, putting on his sandals.

"You stood up too early, at least let me make you breakfast."

The two boys were watching TV after eating, an hour and a half was missing for Thomas' training, so he still had forty minutes with the boy before he had to leave. Newt leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder, yawning.

"Sorry to wake you up so early." Thomas felt guilty.

"No problem, Tommy." He turned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Why couldn't you go back to sleep? Did my bed seem uncomfortable?" The boy tried to joke, but Thomas denied instantly.

"I suffer from insomnia, and sometimes simply with being in bed I feel a lot of anxiety." Newt looked at him worried.

"I didn't know that, are you okay?" The minor nodded. 

"I was able to fall asleep last night without taking any medication, so that's a big gain." Newt smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The two boys watched TV, Thomas' head was in Newt's lap, while the blond stroked the boy's hair, and sometimes he bent down to place a kiss on the brunet's lips.

"Tommy," Thomas looked up and looked Newt in the eye, softening his heart. "I don't want to ruin this moment, but I need to tell you something, just don't hate me, okay? Listen to me first." Newt placed a kiss on the brunet's cheek, before continuing." It's not a good idea to continue with this." Thomas got up from the position he was in, sitting on the couch, now fully watching Newt. "Gally swore that he would hurt you," He spoke worried. "And I don't want you to get hurt, because this mess has nothing to do with you." The younger placed a hand on the cheek of the blond, trying to reassure him. "I don't want him to hurt you because of me." Newt looked up and he met Thomas' gaze. The minor gave him a reassuring smile.

"I understand you're worried." Thomas said, stroking the blond's cheek. "But I can't get away from you." Newt smiled, but kept his worried look. "I want you to be happy, are you happy with me?" 

"I am, but Tommy, we don't even know each other so well." Newt tried to convince himself that it wasn't a good idea.

Thomas took the blond's hand, and put it on his chest, his heart beating hard. "All I know is this, and it's enough." Newt blushed. "So what do you think?"

"I'm scared, Tommy." Newt took the hand of the other boy and also put it on his chest. "But I also feel it."

"We can take it slow, and we'll find a solution, don't worry." Newt seemed to think it, and after a while, he slightly nodded.

Newt approached and closed the distance between them, occasionally biting Thomas' lip, and drawing him closer. He was about to straddle the brunet when the clock in his living room sounded. Newt broke off from the kiss, moody for what that meant, Thomas had to go.

They were at the entrance door, saying goodbye.

"What will you do today?" Thomas asked, placing his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Probably, study." He replied, hugging the other boy's neck.

"Sounds like fun." Thomas smiled and placed a kiss on Newt's nose. "I was going to tell you that I will call you later, but I just remembered that I don't have your phone number." Newt laughed and nodded, breaking away from the hug and extending his hand so that Thomas would gave him his phone. The brunet gave it to him and wrote his number, calling himself afterwards to also keep Thomas'.

"I hope to see you soon, Tommy." He placed a final kiss on Thomas' lips and let the other boy leave, watching him until he lost sight of him.

"So..." Newt and her sister were in the garden of their house, lying down.

"What?" Newt pretended not to know about what she wanted to talked.

"Thomas." She headed straight to the point. "I heard both of you the other night, you are disgusting." Newt smiled and looked at the leaves of the tree next to them.

"He's too good." His sister looked at him with a worried face, knowing how he wanted to finish the sentence, _too good to be true_.

"Newt." The boy kept looking at the leaves, not wanting to move. "Look at me, please." Newt had no other choice but to look at his sister. "Not all guys are like that."

Newt nodded. "I know." He sat down, and began to caress the grass beneath them. "Thomas is so great, I haven't felt this happy for a long time, but maybe it's too soon."

"Don't push yourself, I know Thomas will understand."

"I really want to be with him." The girl came over and hugged her brother, Newt let out a sigh and looked at his sister with a serious face. "I need you to help me with something."

Thomas rang the bell and waited patiently outside the house, when the door opened a smile formed on his face, Newt was on the other side, the boy seemed to have woken up. His hair was disheveled and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Tommy." Newt's voice sounded surprised, but a smile crossed his face.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry, I can leave if you want to keep resting." Newt denied and took one of Thomas' hand, beginning to play with it.

"Don't worry." Thomas nodded, and approached the blond, placing his arms around the boy's waist, and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you." Newt couldn't help but blush a little, hugging the boy in front of him, placing his head on Thomas' shoulder, they stayed that way for a while, until Newt broke the hug and took Thomas' hand again, guiding them to the garden.

The two sat on the grass in the shade of a tree, facing each other. Newt kept playing with Thomas' hand, not knowing how to start talking.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked worriedly, the blond just nodded, placing his hand on Thomas' face and caressing it.

"I need to tell you something." Newt turned his head, trying to avoid the brunet's sight. Thomas stroked the other boy's hands, trying to reassuring him.

"You can tell me anything." Newt nodded and cleared his throat.

"Please, don't get upset." Thomas raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I saw Gally yesterday." Thomas' body tensed, ceasing to caress on the blond's hands. "I had to do it." Newt just squeezed the grip on Thomas' hands. "Gally mentioned again that it would hurt you, and confirmed everything he had done to me." Thomas looked at him worriedly. "Anyways, I recorded it." Newt looked into his eyes. "And I still have pictures of the blows he has done to me. I told Gally this, so he doesn't plan to get close in a long time." Thomas placed one of his hands on Newt's cheek. "I still don't know what I'm going to do, whether to present the charges or just leave it like that. But we'll be fine, right?" Newt continued looking at him, Thomas took Newt and placed him in his arms, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Newt, do you know how dangerous that was? It could have gone wrong, I don't know what I would have done if he hurt you again." Newt denied.

"I couldn't stay still when he threatened with hurting you." He replied worriedly. "Don't get mad, please." Thomas tightened his grip on Newt's waist.

"I'm not angry, it's just that you worry me."

"I understand."

"Just tell me when you plan this kind of things, so I'll be there to support you, and back you up." Newt nodded.

"Sonya and Minho helped me, so don't worry too much." The blond commented. "But yeah, I'll tell you from now on."

"So, does that mean you'll give me a chance?" Newt let the younger boy caress his face and place small kisses, nodding slowly, earning more noisy kisses from Thomas, making him laugh.

"We'll go slow." Thomas nodded, placing his hands under Newt's shirt, stroking the soft skin of his hips, still depositing kisses on the other boy's face. "To see if it's what you want..."

"Newt." The blond turned his face to look to Thomas into the eyes. "You are what I want."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe." Newt whispered. "You’re so bloody cute, and perfect."

"Then I'll make sure that you believe it." Thomas smiled at him and placed a kiss on Newt's lips, who tried to answer, but couldn't help but smile in between. "We'll be fine." And for the first time, Newt believed in someone else's words.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
